Winding Wonderland
by Puffajacket
Summary: D-dam or D is an already unbalanced girl. Finding her-self caught in a horrible nightmare. She isn’t poking her way out of this one. All bets are off when D and her friends intentionally let loose some critters from a nearby facility. Rating: MA!


**Winding Wonderland**

_We are but a notion. And life itself is only the product of the truly sadistic heart's wish. The human race is a horde of clandestine masochist in a delusion that was based on the idea that we are all equivalent. (It's something that came to me when I was very deprived of sleep for almost three days. I think the mind cracks at the third day.)_

_Summary:_

_D-dam or D is an already unbalanced girl. Finding her-self caught in a horrible nightmare. She isn't poking her way out of this one. All bets are off when D and her friends intentionally let loose some critters from a nearby facility. Having to grasp the reality of things is already hard enough on the already unsound individual. But she hopes that her new 'friend,' can assist her. _

**Setting the stage and dressing the puppets**

Darting through the tropical forest, a mysterious figure makes its way through the clear night. Searching for a place to sleep under the stars; it stopped. In the midst of the foliage of a large tree, a huge male hunter de-cloaked, deciding to reside there for the night. He had taken several trophies. It pleased him so. The prey from this region always tended to put up more of a fight. The males where usually very well built. Not like his kind, mind you. The males he hunted in other regions were less of a challenge. However these Oomans would partake in the most unusual of activities. The warrior wondered if it was just the climate that made then more active. Or the strange rites of passage they would take part in for hours on end. He would sometimes watch in fascination as they sailed on their small wooden planks across the ocean surface, while others cheered from the land.

The satchel he had, held the head of a particularly bulky strapping male. He had been the most impressive of the bunch he was stalking. They all cheered as he out sailed a large wave of ocean water. The warrior had picked a very good prey indeed. And before the night was over, he fought him. Matching his knife to the Alpha Ooman male's, and finished him. This significant one gave him a wide deep gash on his side that stung. That in turn earned him a nice new scar, one that will attract a couple of new females on the clanship. The large male became his new favorite skull. It had a very visible crack down the middle, possibly made before the hunter got to him. The battle was well fought and tedious. But in the end we all know who the victor was. It was one story that he would entertain the clan's elder with.

It made his blood run when they fought back. And the hunt becomes yet more electrifying. Oomans was what his kind, the Yautja, called them. Tender soft meat, pyode amedha, was not to be underestimated. They weren't ruthless killers like the alleged hard meat, the kainde amedha. Oh no, a hunters mortal flaw would be to underestimate his prey. Thinking that his superior size and brute strength was what made him-self mighty. But strength alone wasn't what made great huntsman. Thwei's sire always made sure he would understand that. After all, the hard meat hunted him during his chiva. He expected his prey to react no different than he did in that situation. Some of his kind perished under that assumption. And it wasn't very pretty. Many a blooded warrior would succumb to failure from the beginning. This weeded out the true Yautja of good blood. Sometimes the hunter was left alive and he had the choice of either ending his life or becoming a bad-blood. He wasn't one of those. No, he was very selective of what to hunt. The warrior didn't want to bring that kind of dishonor to his line. The elder wanted Twei to reconsider about his decision. It was to become a lone wolf and hunt alone. Although Twei was an Alpha male, he valued his privacy even more. The elder wanted him to succeed him. He sent the warrior down here on this secluded Ooman isle to think about it and receive a taste for the lonely hunt. Not that he was ungrateful. He passed the time hunting and exploring the diminutive warm tropical land mass. The Elder thought that the isolation was a good idea. Thwei was never a loner before. But after his loss for a well sought after female, he felt that becoming a loner and acquiring more trophies would fill the void in his pride. But that was another moment; his culture had no room for these ideas.

Thwei sat on very large branch, having a good view of what the oomans called a dormitory. Switching to the visualization mode of his prey, he decided to watch two of them in their room. They were obviously mates. The male moved frantically back and forward. His shouts made it unnecessary for Thwei to adjust the helmet's listening device. He recorded the words: crazy (Hulij-Bpe), over (Bpi-de), and D-dam? What was that word? The Yautja clicked his mandibles in disgust. Mated couples in this society usually where very disrespectful to each other, especially the males. The ooman sat there with her eyes downcast. In submission! Unaware of how pathetic she looked to the voyeur participant. That was why Yautja females where so much more superior. They were fierce. Ferocity was something he found appealing in a mate. It made the process seem like a hunt on a completely different level. But then they where much larger than the males and dominated their society. That small ooman female wouldn't even last a second. Looking rather small and frail whilst she clutched her arms, a true yeyinde (brave one) wouldn't stand for that. Silently flaring his mandibles inside his mask, the fighter thought to find another spot. He didn't want to watch the pathetic ooman display. Thwei was caught off guard by a sudden rise in temperature from the habitation.

Out of the blue, the female stood up and cracked the male in the face. Her features reflected her white, hot, and uncontrollable rage. She had been building it up the whole time. Only to unleash it allover her mate's face. This amused Thwei as the male cried out like a small ooman pup. The little one didn't stop as she continued to rain harsh blows of female fury upon her partner. She picked up a pallid Ooman device and rammed it down on his cranium. It left a dent about the same width of the male's head. 'Ouch that had to hurt!' The male scurried rather quickly out the door almost naked if not for the undergarments he donned. The female still screeched like a hard meat queen. Twei could scent her anger. It was different, but not entirely unwelcome. He preferred it to the smell of fear the male gave off. And the smell of fear soon became rather harsh on his nose. Outside he could see the male run under him. The scent of fear mixed into the night air, finally. Other ooman females, that had been outside, where also amused at the short male's flight. If she where one of his species, that male would surely be departed. Thwei chortled a little too loudly for his liking. Promptly thinking he activated his cloak. The female with the artificial hair coloring glanced outside with her demented eyes. Her clothing was the color that pertained to Paya as was her dwelling. "The forest demons…!" Twei translated what she had said and clicked his mandibles in inquisitiveness. She hurried to her unbolted window and shut it, closing the blinds. Twei decided to reside there in the tree for the last hours of darkness. The air still held the lingering scent of her rage. He hoped his mate would have such a commanding attitude. The one he had desired had nothing on this little one. As he murmured drifting off to dreamland, "Hulij-Bpe Ooman…Dachande (different knife)".

**Moa Kiki Learning Institute year 2019 located on an isolated Hawaiian island **

**Isolated population **

**8:00am **

The board screeched under the punishment of the cheap white chalk. It read _Professor Max Weyland, English Philosophy_. A man that seemed to be in his late fifties turned to his sleepy class after writing his name. His salt and pepper features hardened, making him seem aged and refined. Not that a class of mindless half wits cared for that. It was to his knowledge that he was teaching the rejects of the whole campus.

No one wanted to partake in his sagely wisdom. You could see the sleep clinging to their youthful eyes. A telltale sign that it was Monday and the dorms had a rather good time partying. His eyebrows furrowed at the stifled yawns. "Okay class, today we are going to discuss the short story I assigned for everyone to read over the weekend." His monotone voice grating on whoever was still recovering from the hangover they had.

The professor was rewarded with the trademark blank stare of the empty headed. But he hoped that somewhere in this group of locust there was a butterfly that was interested in the sweet ambrosia of his words. That was the problem with his life nowadays. It seemed as if the human race made it a priority to ostracize him in old age. But unknown to them was that he felt like he was at his prime. He felt the need to find someone for him to mentor and emulate his knowledge. None of these horny drunk ass older teens where going to make him feel any different. With a small click the classroom door opened. A girl of twenty –three walks aggressively to her seat.

It was the lovely D-dam Loire. His favorite student was always late and ready to gut anyone like a fish. The girl had dyed blue hair. And her piercing reddish brown eyes reserved an animal like glow. "You're late again Miss Loire!" He commanded with a stern tone of authority while he stood at his podium. Her ember like eyes met his cold blue ones. She said, "Sorry Professor Weyland."

Another female student soon chimed in "she was out fucking dogs." D-dam turned around and heatedly stated, "One was your father!" The other students laughed while the girl sulked and merely stated, "Psycho bitch."

"That's enough," Professor Weyland sternly added soon after, "This is a classroom, not a playground!"

**The two young women apologized as he continued with his lecture. "Now the story you all read hopefully," he was merely answered with groans and yawns, "Is titled 'The Most Dangerous Game.' Can someone please give us all a summary?" A young man that was in the back listening attentively spoke up, "It's about a man named Sanger Rainsford who washed up on a small island. He encountered a gentleman by the name of General Zaroff and his man servant Ivan. Rainsford stayed with them until he was better and wanted to leave. The General had other ideas because he gave him a pair of moccasins, a knife, and a loaf of bread so he could hunt him on his private island." ** "**Very good Mr.… Byron. And what happened at the end? Someone else answer." The professor looked around and saw D-dam sketching again. He sighed. She's such a bright young woman wasting time. "Rainsford kills Zaroff," stated a perky young woman by the name of Sue. The professor looked in the direction of the small blonde beauty and merely stated, "Well not exactly it alludes to that. You see Richard Connors wanted to show the hunters of his time life the other way around. To quote George Bernard Shaw, 'When a man wants to murder a tiger he calls it sport; when a tiger wants to murder him he calls it ferocity.'"**

"But a man hunting a man is a murderer! Zaroff was off the deep end." replied the girl that had offended D-dam. The cobalt haired girl took the cue to say something that caused several brows to ascend. "So, what's so malicious about it? Animals feel too. Everything is afraid to die so why is hunting a tiger isn't on the same scale as hunting a human or sentient being for that matter?" Professor Weyland remained silent and allowed her to continue.

"General Zaroff was bored with petty easy prey for his hunt. There where no new challenging animals. Why not hunt something that can think on the same level? Rainsford at the end became the hunter with the knowledge of what it was like to be the prey. Zaroff didn't learn a thing. "

With that she heard someone cough and everyone's eyes turned away from her. D-dam felt strange again. 'It's not like I go out of my way to think the way I do.' The ceiling of the classroom began to grow wings and flew away. D-dam looked around and wondered if anyone noticed. 'This always happens and I am still not sure what's real.' She always had these 'minor' episodes of what appeared to be an extreme schizophrenic fantasy. In the end she ignored it and went back to her books.

It was nice seeing an open sky, even if it was the sky of her imagination. Truth told she needed to poke the illusions three times for it to disappear. This caused most people to think she was crazy. The girl named Sue threw a paper at D-dam, striking her in the forehead. She looked up at the other girl and opened the crumpled up paper.

'_Are we still on for tonight D? I understand if you don't want to. You know after what Seoul did. I'm rooting for you home girl. Keep it real all right. Kick em' in the nuts! Finish him Mortal Combat style. If not I can bury him in more ways than one. This message was brought to you by Sassy Sue. Ps: You look adorable when you are angry (insert: foxy growl).' _She turned and smiled at her odd little friend.

Seoul had broken up with D-dam last night. She knew that it was to go out with the sexy/exotic Maria Gloria Hernandez. D knew she was a plain Jane but that didn't merit him stepping over her. She felt satisfaction when she threw him out of their dorm violently after he told her. He expected her to grin and bear it. They needed to have an open minded relationship. It would 'broaden' both their horizons before they 'settled down.' Instead of agreeing to disagree, she punched him in the mouth and threw everything she had handy at the moment. Even it was damaging to her property. D didn't care. Seoul crossed the line, so he deserved to be punished. He panicked and ran outside, undressed…

Sue and her other crazy art friends laughed at the humorous sight. The tree demons where also amused as well. D had seen one moving around last night. It was either that or a will o wisp. So she thought. 'I wish I could have poked it.' Ending a life, even if it was a illusion, would have made her feel better. Maybe she should fight Maria?

D's father always told her to control herself.

But then again he was no better. Being an ex navy seal (and Buddha knows what else) who preferred to be called Major by his only child made him a vicious figure to his lone daughter. It wasn't her fault that the man thought he was Chuck Norris! He expected her to train to be in the military like he did. He even began to prepare her. He taught her how to handle many weapons and dabble in several forms of martial arts. She remembered Major Magami's forceful training at four, before the break of day. However this act of his made D rebellious and headstrong. She made it a priority to spite him, even if it meant harming herself.

D wondered where her equally hot headed dad was. No one is ever really an ex when the military is involved. She knew that Major Jong Magami was on assignment somewhere in Europe. That was confidential of course.

Hi credibility showed him to be harsh and shrill to just about everyone. Not that she blamed him. People where very cruel towards him at a tender young age. How many Japanese/Koreans did you see in a day? Her mother was the only one who accepted him and his unruliness. The only thing D-dam got from her was the annoying illusions that came with her IQ. To top it all off she was color blind too.

This made buying clothes annoying, so she always wore white.

D-dam just wanted to be left alone. As the most demented person on campus she realized that she could be the most rational one as well. In her mind the scene from last night played like a horrible daytime drama. A recorder appeared on her desk and started playing.

'_If you didn't know what kind of person I am then you are the idiot for staying with me. You see things and claim to be sane. Your eyes make you look inhuman. Maria is three times the woman you'll ever be.' _

Tired of the illusion, she poked it three times. To the casual observer it looked like she was poking thin air.

'Seoul is an asshole.'

The class continued on as normal and D-dam wished for more stimulation. After all, she wasn't your average student.

_**-**_**Gero Macula Laboratory****-**

"So you're saying that it makes the subject pregnant with a foreign life form?"

"Yes it attaches itself around the head and constrains the breathing, enough to make its host sleep. The creature then lets its solution into the host mouth while it sleeps. Then it detaches, leaving the host conscious again. Depending on the host it can take awhile to come out. The creature will burst straight through the chest, killing its host. I think you'll be very pleased with the after results Mr. Macula."

"It's amazing! Imagine it Nuwan. What we can do with such a creature."

"Yes sir, but I have my doubts. I have worked on this before and the results where very undesirable. They may not look it, but they are highly intelligent."

Henry Helmholtz was a frustrated genius working under a man that had no idea what true science was. Mr. Xander Macula used his company's power like a small child wielding its father's gun. He wanted results and went to extreme measures to retrieve it.

The man was an insufferable moron. But in the end he did fund the valuable research. So Helmholtz kept the moron happy.

Even since the day that he escaped the outbreak incident in Costa Rica two years ago, he vowed to discover where he had gone wrong. Xenomorphs where impossible to control, but he was curious to see what would happen on host that where other than human. In the US, a small town reported a strange hybrid like Xeno a couple years back. It was amazing. He always wondered what had made such a combination.

Mr. Macula laughed at the shorter man. "You've been working too hard Nuwan my boy. Take my advice and have a vacation. With all the power you've given me you deserve recognition."

Helmholtz looked at this purse carrying windbag and sighed. "I do not deserve anything. Remember that these things exist with or with ought us. Mr. Macula I worked for Weyland for many years. The chairman cut my branch for a reason, especially after the incident with the psychics. "

"Yes and I picked up you, a diamond he threw in the garbage. Nuwan you are a fearless man, very valuable in this day and age. I want to pioneer a new breed of war machines. And Weyland industry doesn't have the guts." With that Macula left the scientist to his own devices. He didn't know what where the lengths Helmholtz went to get his hand on the Xeno eggs.

Duo sinister figures emerged from two dark corners. Solemn like cold stone gargoyles, they stood clad in obsidian armor. Like two mythical Colossus they crossed their arms and made the human feel low-grade. Nuwan had to hold up his end of the bargain. Pressing a button a screen peeled away to reveal a horrible demon. It was a massive wall of slick black skin. The head was rather large and crowned. It also donned four tusks protruding from the front of its face. Very much like the two tall creatures behind Nuwan. They had supplied him with the subject to create this special demon. He knew that he needed to make more for his 'associates.' Helmholtz liked using the animals that where held in this facility. Who was really going to miss them? The scientist wondered what kind of creatures where going to come out. He watched as several apes and dogs where soon subject to this creature's special eggs. Nuwan adjusted his rather large glasses over his beady eyes. The man of science had signed a deal with Azazel. His recompense was the keys to hell.

**-Café Di Notté-**

The cow had a good point, D-dam thought to herself. She ate her poppy seed muffin while typing on her old laptop while sporting a new dent. It was the same one she hit Seoul on the head with last night… Her friend Sue was doing her shift at this small café. D decided to wait for her while she got her homework done. The brown cow was seated across from her with a laptop as well. It wasn't healthy to leave illusions running around. But she honestly didn't give a fudge anymore. Lock her up in _Arkham Asylum_. She was nuttier than someone who caught a glimpse of _Cthulhu_. 'I need to see a doctor. I really am acting up!' The cow continued to rant about her skin rash. It looked rather nasty. D stuck out her finger, readying her-self for the conclusion of the illusion. With a huff the moo cow, while rising to leave, bowed in mock respect to D-dam. It walked out of the café, not wanting to be poked out of existence. She was sure was sure she could hear it saying, 'bitch.'

A server brought over a small cup of Dr. Pepper with a chocolate twist. D nodded her thanks and looked over to where her friend was. Sue was a brilliant person when it came to computers, but horrible when dealing with people. She developed a hacking program to take money from other accounts. It would cover her tracks and wire some cash into a false one she could access. She also could get anywhere with her palm pc. It was made by her and could only be accessed by her. For appearances she made it seem like she was the struggling A student. What with expensive dorm cost and hand me down jeans. Sue was as normal as a girl could get. But it was always quite the contrary. Her mother was very proud of her good grades and supposed upstanding citizen-like behavior. D knew that Sue was a very dangerous hacker/con-woman. Who also excelled in art? That was why she remained on the isolated island. She was highly misanthropic and hated to be around so many people. It seemed that the world was becoming a bourgeois nightmare. Businesses like Weyland industries closing the doors and supposedly opening the future. Soon even she and Sue would have to depend on the same doomed system. 'Let it all burn,' thought D-dam 'It's dead anyway.'

The café was closing and Sue poked D on the shoulder. "Are trying to make me disappear?" Her friend smiled and replied while crushing the blue haired girl in a hug, "Yes, is it working?" The two giggled together while a young man stood outside, glaring at the pair. Seoul…

Sue looked outside and glared. D was rather oblivious as she went to retrieve her white satchel. D-dam's ex boyfriend always hated Sue. He was mostly paranoid that she was going to fill D's head with her 'lesbian love fest of ungodly doom.' She was thankful that her friend was an Atheist/Buddhist. How did that work? No one knew but D.

Truth was that her blue haired gal was oblivious to everything. Sue had decided a long time ago, after she attempted D while drunk, to give up. Her friend was crazy, intelligent, and strong. Not homosexual in any way possible! It was frustrating. What did D see in Seoul anyway? He was a short skinny man with thought an ounce of grace. With his facial appearance so harsh and jagged, you could cut a roast on it. This was the guy D was so madly in love with since forever? Oh well, at least she gave it to him good when he crossed the line. Seoul was turning to go now. 'Good,' thought the pretty blonde, 'you never deserved her anyway you moocher. No one does!'

D's mother of pearl cell phone went off, playing the pinky and the brain theme, relatively loud. The two girls looked at each other and affirmed in concert, "Byron."

**-A feast for a Hunter-**

Twei decided to raid a local slaughterhouse this evening in hopes of attaining nourishment. It had been two days since he last fed, which was normal for his kind. Ooman's meat reserves weren't very tasty. They injected their food with too much hormones. Thwei shrugged to himself and mused, 'food was food.' The Yautja had a very strict protein diet. Meaning they only ate raw meat with the occasional fruit. But the Ooman race liked to tamper with things. Make them 'perfect.' In their quest for perfection they also destroy themselves and create new ailments. 'And they say we are ugly.' Thwei chortled at his latest trophy's words, "Dude you are one **ugly** chode." He repeated with his mask's player. Twei wasn't sure what a chode was, but he figured it was unimportant. He couldn't say much for the Ooman males. The females were easier on the eyes, but they where so tiny. That was why hunters rarely went after the females. They were so easy to kill. He remembered the funny little one from last night. 'Surely that little Dachande would put up a fight. But she seems to be unbalanced, but perceptive," Twei chortled to himself. "Demon…," what is that word? Probably some Ooman thing he would look up later.

The fighter wanted to be ready for whatever thing he might come across. He was not as impetuous like when he was a young blood. Those days where always exciting. He remembered the others with the same rank who were also overzealous to show off their fresh kills. And test out their proficiency. Thwei's number of kills assured him the respect he so earned on his clanship. But it was not the easiest of things to attain. That meant something in his society and life. Thwei would not have had it any other way.

He looked outside. The night was young and he decided to explore a part of the island that seemed promising.

**-'It has to start somewhere it has to start sometime. What better place than here? What better time than now!'-** Rage Against the Machine: line from _Guerilla Radio_

The facility was pretty lax and docile looking to the common civilian. There was the gate and guard. It was pretty simplistic and run of the mill. But Sue and D knew better. They experienced the reality first hand while searching the local area for Sue's golden retriever, Byte. He was named after the computer term because he was dog. And dogs bite. Sue said it was her hacker joke. The mischievous dog, which they both adored, ran off when Byron set off one of his homemade fireworks.

The three of them split up in the dense tropical jungle at night. Chasing the beloved quadruped, Susan climbed over a seemingly harmless fence. The facility itself was obscure in the dark. And somehow, that night, Susan had gone over a restricted area. There where no signs to signify or designate it so. Susan ran in the dark while screaming for her dog to come back. She was soon tackled by two large men and arrested. But the thing that got to Sue the most was that they killed Byte. One of those men shot her dog when it came running to her aid. Plus they had broken her arm. D had bail her out that horrible night. She promised Susan that she was going to help her in any way. The unusual use of force wasn't questioned at all by the local authorities. For all they knew it was a storage and testing facility owned by Gero Macula. And, according to the guards, Susan was a crazy animal lover trying to free some critters. So she decided to infiltrate their main computer and give them a crazy animal lover's revenge. One reason was to expose whatever they where guarding, the other was to shut down its power to set the critters free.

It was unlucky that they ran on an isolated network. But if Sue got inside, then she could do some serious damage. It would be swift, like a fat kid running after candy.

D-dam asked her father about it. But Major Magami was unavailable, as usual. A month had passed and Sue had healed. It was time to take matters into their own hands. Susan went to some extreme measures to get the plans, like dating a fat male guard named Al. The guard gave Sue the info unwittingly. He had left a USB with the plans to the complex he worked at, after some honky tonk. It wasn't one of her proudest moments, but she wanted revenge.

Accompanying them was Byron himself. He was a skinny, toned dude that climbed around a lot. Kind of like a monkey boy. Byron could also make plastic explosives from his parent's mom and pop store on the island. He was a native to the Moa Kiki Island. Always wishing he could push this diminutive land structure closer to civilization.

D and Sue were the most entertaining people he had ever encountered, so he stuck to them like white on rice. The three students hid in some very tall grass. All of them where wearing all black and sneakers. They were not stupid. Who would infiltrate a facility in stilettos? D cursed her eyesight. The night was looking very monochrome. Sue said it was a red night so it would be their, 'sailor's delight.' D-dam just wondered what red was. "I got my specialty knock out gas. It's the one that you can't detect until you are out of it." The blue haired girl couldn't resist, "Useful for date rape, huh?" And like a scout Byron's hand went up in salute, "Me? Rape someone. I would never D. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Cool it, I was just kidding. We need to get ready soon." The transport that always stopped at this check point would be pulling up soon. The trio watched in anticipation as a black truck with an open back area pulled up to the first checkpoint.

The driver was very solemn as he nodded to the guard. They both began their daily motions, too preoccupied to notice. The students stayed to the shadows. And each climbed into the back as rapidly as possible. Sue fell on Byron, crushing his crotch by accident with her knee. D quickly covered his mouth as his muffled scream threatened to give them away. They all were silent, like they were hiding from the Nazis, but the truck began to move again. They all sighed in contentment. "Sue I want to have little babies running around one day you know?" Byron whispered harshly as he glared at the blonde girl. But neither paid him any attention. They had to get off when they hit the first building. The plan was to infiltrate with stealth and find a terminal to get in the system. That is if no more crotch shots happened. You could swear that men where the biggest babies.

D signaled for them to climb out as the truck stopped at the next checkpoint. The coast was clear for them to exit. They all got off the truck without incident and proceeded to sneak around the side. There where men carrying large rifles near a small docile looking building, 'this building wasn't on the plans,' D thought. "Sue lets go in this one, that one is too risky." The blonde nodded and followed her friend. Byron had his sleeper bombs ready. 'Men with boom sticks, what have these two crazy girls gotten me into?' He thought.

D-dam looked inside a door and saw that the coast was clear. They crept into an office like area full of construction pylons and mediocre terminals. Susan was interested in the head honcho's desk. Those were usually the easiest to find. Lo and behold, they arrived at a small hallway with extravagant looking offices. But the doors where all locked. Not a problem, all the blonde had to do was pick a door.

Susan saw an over glorified terminal inside a glass office marked: Dr. Nuwan Franklin Helmholtz. 'This one has to be important.' She tapped the knob twice, signaling for D to pick it. The blue haired girl began her artistry. Click, Clack, and the door opened with a significant creak. The blonde rushed in. She began to hack into the mainframe. From there she uploaded an undetectable Trojan that would open slowly in the span of two days. But this was only to wipe out evidence of her existence and really mess up the whole system. She also ran a white rabbit, so whatever tech head decided to mess with her traps will end up taking all their time chasing a fake trail. "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids…"

Byron sighed while keeping a look out, "she's acting crazy again."

Susan looked up and flipped him off while plugging in her sixteen gigabyte USB. Inside it now where the files that belonged to whoever this douche was. They were now in her possession. Susan could also access the system from home. "It's a piece of cake!" D-dam hated the feeling she got from this office. Whoever owned it was a cold person, bereft of humanity. D hoped she'd never meet this man in person. She ignored the dancing hot-pink baby on the desk, for it wasn't real.

Byron suddenly soon stood alert. He called out quickly, "someone's coming!" The three rushed out and made swift work to be hidden from sight. D and Sue hid under the lobby's main desk. The young and ever so quick Byron climbed the construction pylons with ease. He had a plan; and the baby followed them too. Not bothering to hide. "What's that idiotic Hawaiian doing? Shit, I forgot the USB!" Susan whispered. D had her cover her mouth with one of the miniature gasmasks her father had bestowed her with for Christmas. It's just what every sixteen year old wanted from Saint Nick. The blue haired girl did the same for herself.

Two guards had come in the office space donning black clothing, their rifles in hand. One of them was a muscular fellow with red hair and tanned complexion. The other had black hair and was smaller by comparison. But he looked like he could take on anyone. The baby spanked him on the ass. 'Had it been real,' thought D, 'he would've turned around.' She whispered, "_Damn perverted baby_," Susan glared daggers for her to remain silent. Now wasn't the time! Luckily the guards hadn't heard the small whisper. Byron stayed to shadowy part of the pylons, deathly still.

The two guards began to chat amongst themselves. "Toddy my man, you always need to have your radio on you." The taller one scolded the smaller male. Toddy seemed a little bothered and wanted to change the topic, "Hey Gilbert, you heard about the restricted area disaster?"

"What in Satan's ass happened?" inquired the red haired man known to us as Gilbert.

The shorter man continued with the story, piquing D's interest. "Well some idiot got himself killed."

"By what? What's down there Toddy?" The shorter man seemed annoyed at being called that name, but he continued, "We don't know. Macula made sure it was all covered up. The son of a bitch had no family so there was no one to cry over the corpse. Man he was dealt an awful number. The skin was all gone and his head is still missing. Shit, I swear it's all that geek's fault…He aint normal I tell ya. The jerk off doesn't even have himself a real woman."

Mr. big red laughed like a walrus probably would, in a warbled guffaw, "Yeah he has a Madam Apple doll right? The latest model designed for maximum fetish adjustments." They both continued to laugh at the expense of whomever they where referring to when suddenly the pc inside the nearby office beeped rather harshly in the silent office space. Their weapons where immediately drawn. Mr. bigly was proceeding to the room where Susan had left the USB, while Shorty was checking the area outside. The men acted like this was second nature. D thought to herself, 'Oh man, I don't like this.'

The big red looked around but thankfully didn't see the USB. There was still a chance. D-dam decided that it would be best for her to attempt retrieval. She felt for the combat knife inside her boot. D's small but strong fingers grasped the handle for security. Her father was again the one to thank for this toy. Susan's blue eyes bore into her own. Shaking her head D waited.

Byron came through and his remote controlled ol'smokey went off, immediately gripping the man inside the office. He was going to have one hell of a hangover. The short one covered his face with the top of his shirt. His rifle raised up to find the perpetrator. D-dam stealthily snuck under another table, despite her friends frantic nodding, and began to aim. Suddenly she sped off the rolling chair in another direction and ran for it. The man known as Toddy shouted, "Stop or I'll shoot!" at the chair. He looked the other way to find that the girl had made her way up the stairs. "Bitch," he commented while chasing after her. She didn't stop, she ran in the direction of the second floor. His frantic footfalls weren't far behind her. Susan panicked as she felt someone pull on her leg, it was Byron. "Get the USB." Susan nodded and hurriedly made it inside the office. The red haired man was really snoring in there. She removed the device and was about to start in D's direction. But Byron grabbed on to her hand, "But what about D?"

Byron looked at her while frantically whispering, "She can handle it on her own. I would be very sad if something happened to you. Now come on!" The blonde didn't like skipping to plan B: scramble in case of trouble.

**-Two humans and a Yautja walk into a bar…(This is where you have to take the M rating seriously. Kids don't try this at home and parents well… I am nuts. Looks don't flag this as inappropriate because you are prudish. Just skip the part I will outline below.)-**

Racing through the back way of the compound was bound to be hellish for her. D knew that and was using all of her honed muscles in her legs from years of training. It was also dumb luck that Toddy was a moron that didn't carry his radio. And he was either too dumb or shortsighted to call for backup. Either way one couldn't have asked for anyone better to chase them. "Stop," Like that was going to work. D-dam was already in the tropical forest area of the compound. She leaped the small three inch fence and cut her left leg on the rust leaving a piece of fabric from her pants. But that didn't stop her. She stumbled and ran like a bat out of hell into the thicket. Toddy was bringing up the rear. D-dam cursed his persistence. The bastard really wanted to catch her. D-dam didn't know how long she was running for but the wind was being knocked from her lungs. 'This isn't supposed to happen,' she thought while she rolled into a promising hiding place to catch herself. Once inside the thick undergrowth, she moved tenaciously as to not make a sound. Her leg had a very deep gash and the blood was staining the grass. With a barely audible rip, she broke off a piece of her shirt to dress the pouring wound. D held the knife readily because she could no longer place his footfalls. She was in danger. Her chest felt like it was going to burst from the fear. D hated the feeling of being cornered or caged.

Suddenly, without warning, a hand grabbed her bad leg from behind and she screeched. She felt her whole body being flipped so that she fell on her back. Her knife flew from her hands into a nearby brush as they where pinned effectively above her head. D found Toddy. And he seemed very angry, possibly horny?

**(Under eighteen? Please skip it know that I warned you!)**---"Oh no you don't, you blue haired freak!" D stared into his dark hooded eyes and yelled, "Fuck you! Arrgh…!" He back handed her, making some of her teeth loosen. Toddy then glared at her and said, "Let me guess, you are some die hard animal lover student type. The kind I love to catch and make into my little ass-fuck-toy." 'Not good, I need to think of a way out of this.' Rip, with his free hand her shirt was torn open in the front. Her white lace bra and small breast seemed heave furiously as her nerves were assaulted by the chilly night air. "They are hard, you like this don't you? You kinky little shit." Toddy was really getting riled up and on her nerves. He crushed his harsh and jagged textured lips onto her own softer younger ones, her eyes widened as she decided to be complacent. To Toddy's surprise she kissed back with her own ferocity. He pulled away and looked at her. D's lips where parted and she seemed like the cute Asian chick you would look at in Japanese pornography, equipped with the come hither stare and pout. The short well built man could not resist. "Well if you want a…Asian ass-fuck-toy to fornicate with, I'd be more than happy to fulfill that fantasy." And with that he let his guard down and she undid her pants. Toddy flipped her over so that she would have her back to him. D stretched out a little too much in the crawling position, far like a sexy feline would've. Her hands were barely visible. But Toddy liked this you see, and a girl willing to give into his cliché sex whims made him very hard, and stupid. He rammed his engorged member into her un-moistened maiden back shaft without warning. She screeched a little bit and eased forward just a little more, just enough. And when he went to ram her again, she stood on her knees. Toddy was even more aroused and kissed the back of her neck. D couldn't take it anymore and stabbed him in the testicles with her reacquainted knife. Blood splattered all over her partially nude body as the man's horrible screams where swallowed by the night. - - - - **(Okay its over)**

D took the chance and wobbled to her feet and stabbed him again in the abdomen. His heart beat was so loud and erratic that D could hear it without aid. Toddy howled in tears. His manhood was ruined, and he was at the mercy of one of the women he would usually prey upon. D back handed him and he fell onto his back. She was feeling a little bit sadistic so she kicked him repeatedly in the side and then turned him over. Toddy wasn't a threat anymore but D didn't care. She sat on his back and yelled "well mother fucker? Granted you are bigger than my last boyfriend, which also means you are an even bigger dick than he is." She grabbed a tree branch and shoved it up his rectum, "you like the splintered prostate exam you sick fuck?" D continued to do so until she heard complete and utter silence. Toddy's heart had stopped. D's sanity returned and she saw the dark all over her hands, the color that was supposed to be red that she couldn't see. 

The olden warrior watched her in fascination, respect, and awe. She had taken down a male that was stronger than her by using one of the most deadly of weapons, sex. The male had clearly intended to violate Dachande. Thwei would not have interfered. It was not the way of his kind. Oomans had to learn how to stand on their own. So did Thwei during most of his life. Clearly the little one should have been born in his ranks. 'When the soul gets lost on the way to the right vessel,' he remembered his sire once saying. Some Oomans and other alien races were like this. It wasn't a subject that his kind liked to even think about. But the idea came to his attention. He wondered if properly equipped, would the Dachande survive a chiva? It was too bad he wouldn't get the chance to see that in action. The little one now looked strange. Thwei could smell her blood everywhere and even mixed with the nauseating smell of the now defunct male. The female had lost that small burst of energy called adrenaline. Thwei decided to head over to her.

D suddenly heard thundering footfalls like she couldn't believe. Or maybe it was just another illusion. She was crazy after all. And the dead bastard on the floor was proof of it. Now on her knees she glanced in the direction of where the sound originated from. And there stood a very tall person. Almost seven feet tal! Her vision was blurry and all she could make out was that he has some stripped properties on his skin? His body was covered in grey armor and mesh. To top it all off he had a fancy has mask like thing covering his face. Or at least she assumed it was a he. D fell forward and the last words to escape her mouth were, "damn cos-players."

(Authors Note with the lengthy disclaimer)While I may be no Lovecraft or Crichton, I am trying. D-dam is based on a comic character from Korea. It's called DVD, by Kye Young Chong. I used her schizophrenic tendency and name but I changed the personality. I also do not claim to own Predator or Alien. I don't even own Chuck Norris! Moa Kiki is fictional too (I think). I mean I Google Earthed it and it showed me a nebula (the world I'm writing about exist in that place)? Just relax a bit and keep an open mind when reading this. If you hate it then please be nice about it. After all this is my first try. My mind is set on becoming better at being descriptive in writing. One has to do that in a lengthy fight scene. I am terrified of being called a Mary Sue person. Although D does get hurt a crap load and heh I am not fond of happy endings. Not even in massage parlors run by midgets… The term is very horrible and used loosely and often. If you like it or don't please let me know.

Feeling a bit scared of what will be soon said of this story.

I guess if you are one of those flaming people, please be nice about it. I ask only for constructive criticism. And if you hate it just for sake of it then as Snagglepuss says, "simply exit stage left-a."

On second thought, BRING IT ON! I have distaste for bully flamers that only go on this site to make eleven year olds cry(or those that write like that). It's really unnecessary. And shame on you.

Now it's that time of day again. It's the Chuck Norris jokes of the day:

* Chuck Norris doesn't hunt. The word hunt holds the chance of failure. Instead of hunting he goes out killing. (Meh)

*In 1945, Adolf Hitler was really kicked to death by a five year old Chuck Norris.

*Chuck Norris is the reason why Waldo is hiding.

*When Chuck Norris was denied an Egg McMuffin at McDonald's because it was 10:35, he roundhouse kicked the store so hard it became a Wendy's.

*Moi: Hey I dare the Yautja to hunt Chuck!

*Thwei: Our clan elder tried but he got a roundhouse kick to the face.

* The elder roars somewhere offstage and Thwei makes a run for it.

*Moi: Okay then, goodnight everybody!


End file.
